The dietary importance of low-fat, low-calorie, no cholesterol foods is well-documented in not only the scientific literature but also in the lay press. Considerable research effort has been, and is now being, expended to meet the requirements of new food technology. Thus, low fat food products such as cheeses, mayonnaise, pudding, pastries, salad dressings, margarines and the like have been developed based on non-fat substitutions in whole or in part for the fat content of classical foods. Such products necessitate new food additives and constituents of the new dietary food compositions. These new additives and constituents are mainly designed to improve appearance, color, mouth-feel, and induce other properties to assure public acceptability of the new dietary compositions. To be successful, such additives and constituents should be food acceptable and compatible with the compositions in which they are employed. For example, titanium dioxide has been used as a whitener in low fat compositions and is found to be compatible in these compositions. However, the food-acceptability of titanium dioxide has been challenged and is rejected in many countries, especially in Europe.